Thing's I'll Never Say
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: (Rewritten) Human AU, Vanellope is going through depression after her boyfriend has died from cancer. She then moves in with her Uncle Ralph and his roommates in Litwak City. She then starts to connect with her neighbor and classmate Alistair Howe, who is also going through depression after he lost his father to a failed surgery. Vanellope/OC


** A/N: I was inspired to write this by some depressing issues going on in my life right now that I really don't wanna talk about over this A/N.**

** Summary: Human AU, Vanellope is going through depression after her boyfriend Rancis died due to cancer. She then moves in with her Uncle Ralph, and his roommate Felix and his wife Tamara Calhoun and starts attending a different school. She then later starts to fall in love with her classmate and neighbor, Alistair Howe, who is going through depression as well after losing his father to a failed surgery.**

** Hope you guys enjoy, and hope this story is a good one!**

-Vanellope POV-

So... There I am, leaning my face against the window of the train with my sulking eyes. I look like I just crawled out of a grave for god's sake. Oh, I should have introduced myself first, that was pretty rude, sorry. My name is Vanellope Von Schweetz. I am about nine years old, and I am moving in with my uncle Ralph and his roommates in Litwak City. I know what some of you must be thinking, "Why aren't I with my parents?". I'll break it down easy for you, my boyfriend Rancis recently died to to Leukemia, and I had a pretty hard time coping with his death. I couldn't stand living in the neighborhood my boyfriend whom I have known my whole life since Kindergarten up until the day he died lived in.

"Now arriving at Litwak City terminal" the PA system in the train said. Yeah, this is where I get off. I got out of my seat and looked at myself in my reflection in the window. I was wearing my teal hoodie, a brown skirt and mismatched striped teal stockings, and my favorite black shoes. I got off the train holding my luggage tightly in hand. I then was greeted by a familiar face, my uncle Ralph. He was in his 30's and he wore brown overalls, a red t-shirt, and for some reason never wore any shoes or boots, I also wanna mention he's got messy brown hair that he never bothers to comb it. Don't ask me why he doesn't, I haven't seen my uncle in person, and the only time we see each other is every night on Skype.

"Hey, Vanny!" Ralph called out and ran over to me and gave me a hug. I didn't hug back, I just kept my sulking look on my face. He looked to see my face and see my sad face.

"What's wrong?" I looked up and responded sarcastically.

"What do you think? My boyfriend died at such a young age when he had so much more ahead of us" I looked down at my own shoes and tapped my shoes together like Dorothy in 'The Wizard of Oz' which has always been one of my favorite movies.

"Well, new town, new school, new start. Let's turn that frown upside down, huh? I don't wanna see my favorite niece sad" Ralph said while holding my chin up with his hand. I forces myself to smile. Let me just say, when I force myself to smile, I look like a nervous Kristen Stewart.

It took us a half an hour to get to uncle Ralph's house. Car rides were always quiet affairs with someone like him, because there was barely anything to talk about even after all that time on Skype nothing was new with us.

"We're here!" Ralph said with a tone that was somewhat cheery. Ralph's house was a two story suburban home, and the outside was painted brown like my skirt. I grabbed my suitcase and walked in slowly with Ralph and held his huge hand as we walked into the house. I was greeted by Ralph's roommate Felix, and his wife Tamora Calhoun, who she preferred to be called Tammy for short. On Skype, Ralph told me that Felix worked as a contractor, and Tammy worked as a personal trainer at the city gym. Felix had nicely combed light brown hair, he had a fondness for the color blue, you could tell by the fact he wore a light blue button up shirt, dark blue pants, and a dark blue baseball cap. Tammy on the other hand wore a white tank top, black skinny jeans, and she wore running shoes. She was a tall and slender figure who was taller than her husband, and she had short blonde hair with a bang hanging in the front covering her right eye.

"Jimany, Jamany. You must be Ralph's lovely niece we've heard so much about. I'm Felix, it's nice to meet you Ms. Von Schweetz" Felix said as we shook hands. He was friendly as he spoke, I could tell he was the kind of guy who was super nice and everyone loves to be around him.

"Nice to meet ya" Tammy said with just a cool tone. I shook her hand too and then Ralph spoke.

"Go unpack your stuff and get ready for bed, sweetie. Remember, you have school tomorrow" I nodded and looked at the clock and it was about 10:00 right now. I unpacked all my stuff, changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and got into bed. I hope I can get over my depression in this place.

**A/N: Alrighty then, that was our starting chapter. I know, Vanellope has it really rough. But once she starts to warm up, thing will start to look better for her, I promise ya that! Please review, thanks.**


End file.
